Chaos's Apprentice: The Return of Annabeth
by CHI-TOWN South Side
Summary: "Forget Me. Win the War. Find a girl. Fall in love. Start a family. And grow old together," Annabeth said as she tried wriggling out of his grip. "WHAT! Annabeth no, not without you. I need you. I love you. Please. Don't." Percy said as tears formed in his eyes. "I love you Seaweed Brain, always and forever." She pulled her wrist out of Percy's hand and fell into Tartarus.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It's been two years since The Giant War ended. Gaea has been defeated and both camps have been saved. The Greeks and Romans have finally put aside their differences and now stand side by side. Frank's life no longer connected to a piece of wood. Hazel's gems are now curse free. Calypso is free from Ogygia and is reunited with Leo. Jason is now confident about his love for Piper. Piper's father finally acknowledges her and spends time with her. All curtsy from the gods as a gift for saving the world. Everyone should be happy and celebrating. The skies should be cloudless with endless amounts of sunshine. That wasn't the case for Percy. His life has been miserable without Annabeth.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Percy, let me go" she croaked. "You can't pull me up."_

_His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless._

_"Never," he said. _

_Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome._

_"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." _

Annabeth knew that without Percy, the others would not win the war. She knew what she had to do. Her heart and mind struggled to do what is right, but in the end her mind won. She would have to say goodbye to Percy in order to save the world. She looked down at the bottomless pit that would be her new home. Stories of Tartarus swirled in her mind. It is said to be impossible to escape. Her hubris clouded her mind as she look up at Percy.

_"Percy," Annabeth said as she looked up at him. He glanced down at her._

_"Promise me something," Annabeth said as tears streaked her cheeks._

_"Anything," Percy said with a face of concern._

_"Forget Me. Win the War. Find a girl. Fall in love. Start a family. And grow old together," Annabeth said as she tried wriggling out of his grip._

_"WHAT! Annabeth no, not without you. I need you. I love you. Please. Don't." Percy said as tears formed in his eyes. _

_"I love you Seaweed Brain, always and forever." And with that she pulled her wrist out of Percy's hand and fell into the abyss. The last thing she saw were a pair of sea green eyes and hearing his desperate pleas. She choked back a sob as darkness consumed her._

* * *

_**AN: LET'S JUST PRETEND THAT THE HOUSE OF HADES AND THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS HAS/WILL NOT HAPPEN. I KNOW I SUCK AT WRITING EMOTIONAL SCENES SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. CHAPTER ONE WILL BE UP SOON. PROMISE. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_Saudade (Portuguese)_

_A feeling of longing for someone you love. It often carries a repressed knowledge that he or she may never return._

* * *

**PERCY POV**

_"ANNABETH!" I shout as I see her body falling into Tartarus. I try to jump in after her but my body doesn't respond. I can't feel anything. My limbs and brain are numb. She's gone and I couldn't do anything to stop it._

_My heart has stopped. _

_My heart has shattered._

_My heart is incomplete._

_Without you..._

_I feel someone come over to the edge and pull me out. As soon as my feet touched the floorboards of the Argo II, I collapsed onto the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling them into my chest. Everyone circled around me and engulfed me into a group hug. Everyone was just as devastated as I was. Annabeth was like their big sister. _

_I started thinking about every moment I spent with Annabeth. _

_Every quest, every spar, every conversation. _

_The way she called me Seaweed Brain whenever I did something stupid._

_The way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about Architecture. _

_Her curly blonde hair that smells like lemons and shines like a million drachmas._

_Her intimidating stormy grey eyes that make my heart stop whenever she looked at me._

_The way her hands felt perfect intertwined with mine._

_She was my everything._

_She helped me when I first came to camp._

_She went with me on quests._

_She was my anchor when I took a dip in Styx. _

_She took a knife for me during the Titan War. _

_She was the only thing I remembered when Hera took my memory. _

_She was my lifeline just like Frank's stick._

_I saw a future with her in New Rome. We could have gone to college, gotten married, had kids, and grown old together. _

_Now that's all gone._

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

That was two weeks ago. Ever since then, the other six of the prophecy have been fighting hard to defeat Gaea. They swore on the River Styx to put her to sleep for Annabeth. In the end, the heroes won. Leo, Percy, and Jason unleashed their rage on Gaea. It was their revenge for sending Annabeth to Tartarus. Percy fought the hardest without a doubt. He put everything into that battle. His grief, anger, longing, and love for Annabeth.

They were now heading back to Camp Half-Blood celebrate their victory. No one was in the mood to celebrate. The Argo II was unusually quiet. Not even the sound of gears and clicks Fetus usually made. The only hint of sound came from one of the bedrooms on the ship. Behind the locked door, was the sound hysterical crying. The continuous sobbing of a broken young man. His body rocked back and forth, his arms wrapped around himself as if removing them would be his undoing. In his hands, he held an object that seemed worthless, but to him, it was worth more than his own life.

It was a Yankees cap.

It brought back memories of a girl.

A girl with curly blonde hair and mesmerizing grey eyes

Her name was like the Siren's song to his ears.

Annabeth.

Just the thought of her name made him start sobbing again. The sound that he produced resembled a puppy whimpering.

A knock came at the door.

"Percy..." Piper whispered as if speaking any louder would depress him even further.

He lifted his head towards the door and sniffled.

"We're near Camp Half-Blood. Leo said we're landing in 15," Piper said

"Okay..." replied Percy. His voice was so soft, so broken. It was worse than his heart-wrenching sobs in Piper's opinion.

She hesitated before speaking again. "Percy, I know this is hard for you. Trust me it isn't any better on this side of the door. Just know that we are all here for you and we won't be going anywhere." And with that she left him with his thoughts.

He let out one final sob for the lost of his girlfriend. His chest was rising and falling with every breathe he took. He could feel his hot tears streaming down his cheeks and into his mouth. He could not let the camps see him like this. He should be happy and cheerful. He knew Annabeth would have wanted him like that.

He got up from his bed and went into the bathroom. He took one look in the mirror and flinched. He look like Hades himself. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His hair was more disheveled than usual. His lips were dry and cracked while his face was pale. He splashed some water on his face, instantly re-energizing him. _No more tears _he thought to himself as he opened his door for the first time in days. _For Annabeth._

* * *

**AN: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER. MY HEART BROKE WHEN I WROTE THAT. NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON**


	3. Chapter 2

**ANNABETH POV**

Minutes. Hours. Days. Months. Years.

I don't know how long I have been falling. All I know is that I'm in Tartarus with no escape. _"It was me or the world" _I thought to myself. Instantly, my chest was hit with pain and guilt.

Percy.

I will never forget the look on Percy's face when he saw me fall. His eyes were dead. They were dull green instead of their usual bright sea green. His handsome face was streaked with tears. I can still hear his pleas ringing in my ears. They were worse than the ones from Cocytus - the River of Lamentation, made of pure misery. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. _"STOP. You are in Tartarus. Focus on surviving."_ I reprimanded myself.

Wind whistled past me. The air grew hotter and drier the further I fell. Suddenly, I start to see an eerie glow start to form underneath me. I start hyperventilating. The realization of Tartarus finally settled in my brain and hit me like a ton of bricks. I was going to die from impact. I start thinking of happier times.

When Luke and Thalia found me and welcomed me into their family.

Becaming Leader of Cabin 6.

Capture the Flag throughout the years.

Meeting Percy.

Becoming best friends with him and going on quests.

Kissing him on Mount St. Helens.

Winning the war with Percy by my side.

Our underwater kiss on his 16th birthday.

Finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

Finding Percy at Camp Jupiter and judo flipping him over my shoulder.

Our night together in the stables.

I smile to myself as the light grows brighter and brighter. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die happy.

The whistling of the air became a roar. The air became sweltering hot and smelled like rotten eggs. The darkness started to fade as I saw the scenery change. An empty cavern was below me. I grabbed my dagger from my waistband and prepared myself. Who knows what kind of monsters I am going to encounter. I brace myself for the rough landing. I bend my knees to prepare myself for a tuck and roll. As soon as my feet touch solid ground, I quickly brought my head forward and rolled under my my legs. My arms took most of the damage. **(I don't know how to describe actions, so just use your imagination. Sorry if I suck, but you get the picture right?) **

I took in my surroundings. The sky was black with blood-red clouds lining the horizon. The cavern was made of jagged rocks. Bones littered the floor, making a gruesome crunching sound every step I took. The air was so putrid, it became a struggle to breathe. I heard the sound of growling and snarling everywhere.

Eventually, I collapsed onto the cold stone floor. My body was exhausted from falling. I knew it wasn't safe to take a nap, but I had a gut feeling that I wan't going to get another anytime soon. I fell asleep thinking about a certain someone with sea green eyes and messy raven hair.

* * *

**AN: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING, IT WAS MORE OF A FILLER. I AM MOSTLY GOING TO WRITE IN PERCY/ANNABETH POV. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	4. Chapter 3

**PERCY POV**

I feel like part of me has been ripped away from my body. I know demigods die young, but I never thought it would happen to Annabeth. She was so strong, it came to a shock to everyone.

Guilt instantly filled my chest. This is my fault. If only I was strong enough to lift the both of us, then no one would be grieving. Memories of Annabeth flooded into my mind as I walked through the corridors of the Argo II.

Her stormy grey eyes.

Her laugh.

Her blonde curls.

I just want to curl up into a ball and drown my sorrow in tears. What's the point of living if Annabeth isn't there with me? I thought we would have forever, but then again, when am I ever right? When she let go of my hand, my entire world collapsed. Unable to stand without her support. I will never be able to hold her in my arms again. To kiss her. To comfort her whenever she's hurt or scared. To whisper sweet nothings into her ears. I will never be able to propose to her and someday start a family. I knew I shouldn't have let her go on that quest alone. I should have tried to convince her to let me go with her. My whole life has just been obliterated. Destroyed. Because of a gods damn quest.

I push those thoughts out of my mind. She wouldn't want me like this. To be wallowing in my pity. She would want me to put a smile on my face and cheer everyone up. I took a deep breath and walked up to the deck.

I saw the entire crew looking down from the railing. These people are my family and I am never going to let any of them slip away from me. Not like Annabeth. I made of oath to myself. To protect each and everyone of them, no matter the cost of my life. Thunder rumbled above me. I walked up to the railing and leaned against it. They all turned to me and shot me sympathetic glances. I didn't want their pity. I only want Annabeth.

"Hey perce," said Jason

"Hey," I replied in dull, monotone voice

"How are you feeling?" asked Piper in attempt to cheer me up.

How am I feeling? I feel like digging a hole and dying in it. The love of my life is in hell and I can do nothing to get her out. I am furious and utterly broken.

"I've been better," I said in the same emotionless tone

Everyone formed a circle around me and embraced me in a tight hug. We all stood there in a comfortable silence. Leo was the first one to break the silence.

"Guys, I hate to to ruin the moment, but we're above Camp Half-Blood now."

They all turned to me. I gave them a small nod, reassuring them that I'm fine. Jason wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulder and went over the the gangplank. Frank and Hazel were following them with their hands intertwined. Everyone had their other half besides me and L-, I mean Leo and I. I guess I did learn something from Annabeth's teaching. What I would give to go back to those days.

I followed everyone down the gangplank. Camp-Half Blood looked the same, apart from the giant Parthenos standing next to Thalia's Pine. I saw both camps at the bottom of the ship shouting cheers of rejoice for the return of their heroes. Romans and Greeks had their arms around each other. Everyone looked happy, not a single care in the world. Little did they know that it was all about to come crashing down.

Everyone swarmed around us, giving us pats on our backs, bro-hugs, and the occasional kisses on the cheek (cough Aphrodite Cabin cough) A lot of 'I knew you could do it" or "Gaea had nothing on us" were exchanged. But Malcolm was the first to notice the absence of Annabeth.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" asked Malcolm with eyes full of concern.

* * *

**AN: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO DAYS. RELATIVES CAME INTO TOWN. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON**


	5. Chapter 4

**PERCY POV**

_"Hey, where's Annabeth?" asked Malcolm with eyes full of concern._

Everyone turned their heads towards me with expecting eyes. Murmurs of agreement floated through the air. I couldn't reply. I couldn't meet the eyes of the Athena Cabin, their eyes brought back too many memories of her. I buried my head in Hazel's shoulder. Piper and Hazel started rubbing my back and whispered comforting words into my ears. I could feel everyone's gaze pierce through my brain.

"Where. Is. Annabeth?" Malcolm growled. I felt a dam inside me break. Tears came rushing down my face and onto Hazel's shirt. Luckily, Jason answered for me.

"When we found Annabeth, she was in Arachne's Lair." Every cabin member from Cabin 6 gasped. "She defeated her by making Arachne weave her own trap. She fell over the edge of the pit into Tartarus. Annabeth told us to secure the Parthenos because the thread was not stable. So Leo, Frank, and I went over to the statue and started tying ropes around it. Suddenly Hazel started screaming for us the cut something off Annabeth's ankle. We didn't know what it meant until it was too late. We watched in horror as Annabeth was dragged over to the edge by Arachne. Percy quickly grabbed her wrist and held onto a ledge." Jason looked to me, his eyes asking me to finish the story.

The air was tense. Everyone's carefree mood was now replaced with grief. They knew what happened next, but were too scared to admit it to themselves. The Athena Cabin were hugging each other tightly. They only audible sound were their heartbroken sobs and sniffing.

I finally regained my posture and looked up from Hazel's shoulder. I took a deep and began telling them the story from then onwards.

"She told me to let go." I croaked. The memory of it still replaying in my head over and over again. "I told her that if she was going, then I was coming with her. I already let go of her once, and I never planned on doing it ever again. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and told me to move on and forget her. My grip loosened when she said that. I couldn't imagine a life without her."

I paused before I continued talking. If people weren't crying before, they were now. Everyone held onto someone, no matter Roman or Greek. Even Renya and Octavian joined the mourning party.

"The last thing I heard her say before letting go of my hand was, I love you Seaweed Brain, always and forever." I broke down. I couldn't stand the glances of sympathy everyone kept shooting me. It made me feel worse about myself. It made me want to go to Ares and ask him to show me no mercy.

I broke free from Hazel and Piper's grasp and ran back onto the ship. I ran down the stairs into the stables. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them into my chest. I remember the night Annabeth and I slept down her together.

**FLASHBACK (THIRD PERSON POV)**

_She couldn't help it. She laughed. "You know why I like it here?" She said suddenly. "It's not just the view. What does this place remind you of?"_

_"The zoo truck," Percy said finally. "The one we took to Las Vegas." Annabeth was so happy Percy got it right that she smiled. This seemed to encourage him. "That was so long ago. We were in bad shape, struggling to get across the country to find that stupid lightning bolt," Annabeth sensed some remaining bitterness there. "trapped in a truck with a bunch of mistreated animals," he continued. "How can you be nostalgic about that?"_

_"Because, Seaweed Brain, it's the first time we really talked, you and me." Annabeth smiled at the memory. She wondered if she had known all of what becoming friends with Percy would lead to, what she would have done. "I told you about my family, and..." Annabeth fidgeted with her necklace. All of her beads, her dad's college ring, and beautiful, red coral pendant Percy had gotten her shortly after they had started dating. She'd been so happy at his thoughtfulness when he gave it to her. Annabeth's hands moved to the clay beads. The past four beads each marked with something that Percy, and her, were connected in, in some way shape or form. Especially the first one, a simple trident, symbolizing, at that time, the coming of the first son of Poseidon in a long time. _

_"And," Annabeth continued, "it reminds me how long we've known each other. We were twelve, Percy. Can you believe that?"_

_"No, he admitted. "So…you knew you liked me from that moment?"_

_She smirked. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then—"_

_"Okay, fine."_

_She leaned in and kissed him: a good, proper kiss without anyone watching—no Romans anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperons. _

_She pulled away. "I missed you, Percy."_

* * *

"I miss you too, Wise Girl." I said in a nostalgic way. I wish I could wrap my arms around her and protect her from danger. So she would never be able to leave me again. I miss the way she fit perfectly into my side. The way she made my brain go numb whenever she kissed me. Her lips felt so perfect against mine. I felt like I died and went to Elysium every time.

Growing up, I felt incomplete, like a part of me was missing. Now I know that the missing part was in Annabeth. She was my other half. She was the Yin to my Yang. The light that guided me through the darkness. We were always together even before we were became a couple. Whenever someone called for me or Annabeth, you would get the both of us. We were a package deal, can't get one without the other.

I remember everyone teasing us when we denied being boyfriend and girlfriend. I wasted so much time. I should have just grew a pair and told her my feelings after the Labyrinth. We could have been together for a two years. Add that to my What If's list.

I spent the rest of the night in the stables. Luckily, no one came to find me. I just wanted to be alone. Lost in my own thoughts. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep thinking about a certain someone with stormy grey eyes and honey blonde curls.

* * *

**AN: 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY. THE STORYLINE WILL PICK UP AFTER THIS CHAPTER. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU'RE SICK OF THESE MUSHY CHAPTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. NEXT WILL BE ANNABETH POV. **


	6. AN NOTE

**AN: SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR AN ****ENTIRE WEEK.**** IS IT JUST ME OR ARE TEACHERS TRYING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL? DON'T WORRY, I DID NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING. MORE TO COME SOON.**


	7. Chapter 5

**ANNABETH POV**

My head is throbbing from the toxic fumes. My arms are about to fall off. My legs are sore from running. And I'm pretty sure I dropped a lung 5 miles back.

Monsters have been attacking me non-stop. They keep mumbling something about Gaea and revenge. I don't think I have enough stamina to keep up with them. I try to think of everything I've heard about Tartarus. Then it hits me.

_Phlegethon_. The River of Fire.

It flows from Hades's realm down into Tartarus. The river is used to punish the wicked. But, according to some legends, it is called the River of Healing. It keep the wicked in one piece so they can endure the torments of the Fields of Punishment. I think it might be the Underworld equivalent of ambrosia and nectar.

A perky voice knocks me out of my reverie. "Well, well, well, if it isn't blondie."

_'Dears gods, not her again. She has that arrogant attitude that makes me want to stab her on sight.' _I thought to myself.

"Long time no see, Kelli. Have you enjoyed your time in Tartarus?" I replied cooly.

"Where's that handsome boyfriend of yours? Did he get tired of you already? I bet he's locking lips with the red head." Kellie said smugly.

_'Oh no she didn't. Someone better hold me back because all Hades 'bout to break lose.'_

"Are you trying to get killed? You do remember how well that ended in the Labyrinth." I will never forget how fast she could move with those mis-matched legs. If I didn't stab her in the back, she would have eaten Percy's face. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I'm here?"

"Not really. I just want to kill you. I have been planning by revenge for years now. I was going to kill you in the Mortal world, but since you're here." She whistled and suddenly I was surrounded by four other _empousai._

I have to admit, I am impressed with the ambush. But also confused when she implied returning to the mortal world. When I fell into Tartarus, the doors closed forever. **(I know the doors have to be closed from both sides. This is my version of the story, so just go with it)**

"What do you mean "in the mortal world?" How are you planning on getting back?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. "Duh, the Doors of Death."

I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it, tears started to form in my eyes. After a couple of minutes, I finally calmed down. "Are you being serious right now? I cannot believe you honesty think there's a way out of this hellhole." I said in amusement.

"What is she talking about Kelli? Are you or are you not leading us to the doors?" one of the _empousai_ asked.

"Hold up. You all trust her to lead you there. The last time she was in the mortal world, Kelli was left in charge of keeping my friend Luke Castellan faithful to Kronos. In the end, Luke rejected him. He gave his life to expel Kronos. The Titans lost because Kellie _failed. _Now Kelli wants to lead you to another disaster."

"Enough!" Kelli's finger nails grew into into talons. She glared at me as if imagining me sliced into small pieces. I prepared myself for battle. I haven't forgotten about what she said about Percy and Rachel. If I had imaginary heels and earrings on, I would be taking them off right now 'cuz shit was about to go down.

"The girl lies! So what if the Titans lost. That was part of Gaea's plan." Kelli looked around, daring anyone to say otherwise. Satisfied with the silence, she continued. "Do you know what it's like to slowly re-form while fully conscious, Annabeth Chase? For months, I had to endure searing pain. Finally, after what felt like eternity, I was able to claw my way out of the darkness and back towards the light."

I looked at her incredulously. Is she seriously blaming me for her death? She should have thought about the consequences before attacking us. It's not my fault, I was provoked.

"I wonder what happens when a demi-god is killed in Tartarus. Let's find out shall we." Kelli unsheathed her fangs and pounced on me.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I KNOW I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME, BUT NOW I'M BACK. THANKS FOR READS, I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.**


	8. Chapter 6

**ANNABETH POV**

Pain flared up from my ankle. When Kelli lunged, the impact sent us both to the ground. I was thrashing underneath her, trying to dodge her sharp claws and fangs. She had my arms and legs pinned down, making me unable to knock her off. From the corners of my eyes, I saw the other _empousai _advancing towards me. They all had murderous looks in their eyes.

I tried thinking of a plan, my mother is the goddess of war strategies, this can't be that difficult. I took in my surroundings, trying to use them to my advantage. I saw a cliff to my right, it was about 20 feet away. The plan started coming together in my mind. I just had to wait for the right moment.

Kelli was ruthless, she was holding nothing back. Her nails pierced into my arms, drawing blood. She kept trying to rip my head off with her fangs. When she finally came close enough to my head, I hit my forehead against hers. I heard a crack and felt blood drip down my face.

I hit her head so hard, she released her grip on me and fell backwards. This was the perfect moment. I quickly got up, wincing from the pain of my ankle and head. I tightened the grip on my dagger and charged left.

My body went into auto-pilot. _Stab. Duck. Roll. Slash. Dodge. _I was soon panting for air. It was bad enough to breathe toxic air, now it felt like someone was choking me. I had three left and they were persistent. My main focus was to kill the other two, in attempt to single Kelli out. One bit my arm and the other jumped on my back. I gasped when it sunk its fangs into my shoulder. I stabbed the one on my arm. It turned into gold dust in seconds.

I tried shaking off the other. It still had a hold on my shoulder, causing blood to run down my back. I used the hilt of my dagger to hit her head. It retracted from my shoulder, giving me a chance to attack. I grabbed its arm and flipped it over me. It slammed into the ground with a satisfying thud. I pinned it down the exact way Kelli did and drove my dagger through its chest. Like the other, it turned to gold dust.

"Finally, it's just you and me Kelli. If you give up now, I might go easy on you." I said trying to bait her.

"Never. Bring it on blondie. I've been waiting years for a rematch." We circled each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"Remember Luke, the one Kronos possessed." Step One: Get her riled up. I saw her freeze at the mention of his name. That got her attention.

"What about him?" She said with venom. She took the bait and now I had to reel her in.

"He never liked you. I saw how you threw yourself at him. How pathetic. He would never go for a girl like you." I smirked at her. I could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Listen here, you trash. I am going to make your death slow and painful. Better make you last words count." She kept pushing me back towards the cliff. Step Two: Make her think she has the advantage.

"The truth was, he was in love with me the entire time." I had to stretch the truth, it was the only way to seal her death. I saw a flame grow in her eyes. She growled and sprinted towards me. At this point, I was a foot away from falling off the cliff. Step Three: Finish her. Just a little closer: 7 feet. 4 feet. 2 feet. NOW!

I quickly side stepped. I saw her eyes grow wide. She tried to slow down, but it was too late. She fell off the cliff screaming curses at me while her arms were flaring in the air. All too soon, it stopped. The only sound heard were my labored breaths. I looked down from the cliff and gasped. Below me lay hundreds of stalagmites. I guess she was speared to death by one of them. Luck is on my side after all.

I backed away from the cliff and looked for a place to rest. I don't know what to do. Should I just give up and let the monsters kill me? Or do I keep fighting in hope that I will find a way to escape? I thought about those two questions as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN: SORRY I WAS GONE FOR A MONTH. SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY. NEXT WEEK IS SPRING BREAK, SO I WILL BE POSTING THE ENTIRE TIME. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE STILL READING, IT MEANS A LOT. NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. **


End file.
